


【奎八】纯情谋杀案

by OneLoneX



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneLoneX/pseuds/OneLoneX
Summary: 积极向上大学生✖️离家出走小少爷
Relationships: Gyuhao - Relationship
Kudos: 52





	【奎八】纯情谋杀案

**Author's Note:**

> 积极向上大学生✖️离家出走小少爷

01.

金珉奎知道徐明浩这个人，是在去年的迎新晚会上。他作为主持人，报完幕后和在后台准备上台的徐明浩打过一声招呼。那时候的灯光很昏暗，他只记得徐明浩穿了一件白色的衬衫，oversize的版型，衬得他更加纤瘦，跳上舞台的动作也轻盈，像一只展翅的鸟。

然后再有交集就是在今天，他结束了在便利店的兼职，和店长前辈打了招呼就慢悠悠晃回自己租的公寓。金珉奎刚升上大三，由于受不了老是把女生带回宿舍仿佛别人不存在一样的舍友而选择了在外租房子住，事实证明租房对他来讲的确是一个不错的选择，他终于不必再经历收拾四人份的生活垃圾，每次大扫除到最后都是他一人包办的地狱。

今天的晚上和任何晚上都没什么不同，如果他没有遇到站在路灯下面的徐明浩的话。

但这也实在不能怪他，徐明浩今天又穿着一件白衬衫，在路灯的灯光下透出影影绰绰的腰线。金珉奎想起那天在后台的匆匆一瞥，那只鸟又飞出来，停在他的面前了。

“徐明浩？”他小心翼翼地上前，“这么晚了你怎么在这？”

徐明浩好像被他吓了一跳，看清来人后很困惑地歪了歪头：“请问你是......”

人家根本记不得你是谁了——金珉奎顿时被一盆冷水兜头浇下，不无尴尬地自我介绍：“我叫金珉奎，去年的迎新晚会上我们有见过。”说完了他就开始紧张，害怕说到这步徐明浩还是想不起他来，幸好对方的眉眼终于舒展开，露出恍然大悟的表情：“啊，是你，你有让我表演不要紧张。”

金珉奎松了口气，捡回一点面子后他又恢复了从容：“这么晚了怎么一个人，要去哪里吗？”他指了指徐明浩拖着黑色行李箱，和徐明浩纤瘦的体型对比起来这箱子实在有点大过了头，他甚至怀疑徐明浩不用费力就可以整个儿把自己塞进去。

“啊，其实......”徐明浩整理了一下自己的刘海，好像有点难以启齿，“我正在找住的地方。”

徐明浩不住宿几乎是全校都知道的事情，每天下课都会有一辆黑色的拉风保时捷停在校门口接他下课，丝毫没有低调做事的意思。他现在在这里说正在找住的地方，显然是发生了什么事情，但金珉奎于他而言只是一个刚刚被从记忆角落里翻出来的打过一次照面的人，自然不好多问。

“啊，那你注意安全啊，我先回去了。”金珉奎局促地握紧了背包的带子，僵硬地告别转身。一步、两步、三步，他每一步都走得异常沉重，觉得自己像是把小猫遗弃在纸箱里的无良主人，罪恶感在心里愈演愈烈，他无声地呐喊：怎么会有人能做到在这种情况下转身就走啊！

“那个......”他终于还是回头，“要不然先去我那里住一晚上吧，我在外面租的房子。”

徐明浩听了对他露出一个感激又不好意思的笑，又整理了一下稍微有点长的刘海：“那麻烦你了。”金珉奎心里一块大石头落地，庆幸自己幸好及时回头做出了这个邀请。

金珉奎接过他手里的行李箱替他拉着，徐明浩跟在他身边微微低着头，他这个角度刚好能看见他的头顶。金珉奎莫名其妙地红了脸，觉得自己今天实在有点不正常，竟然会在这种情况下，觉得徐明浩的发旋很可爱。

02.

钥匙插进锁孔里的那一秒金珉奎还在回忆今天自己出门前到底把家里收拾成了什么样子，上天保佑他有记得把垃圾倒了。

或许是他的祈祷感动了上天，打开门后他发现自己不仅有记得倒垃圾，并且昨天刚打扫过的房间绝对称得上整洁。金珉奎在心里默默给自己竖大拇指，多亏我是个勤劳的人，不然被人突然撞见一团糟的房间，那感觉可不算太好。

“你有吃饭吗？”金珉奎给徐明浩倒了杯水，然后撸起袖子打算去做饭，“没吃的话就一起吧。”

徐明浩摇了摇头，他被安顿在沙发上乖乖地坐着：“谢谢你，我少吃一点就好了。”

金珉奎撇了撇嘴，就是“少吃一点就好”才会让你这么瘦的啊。他熟练地从冰箱里挑出食材，做了简单的晚餐，因为徐明浩的到来还特地用前两天打折买回来冻着的鸡腿肉做了炸鸡块。

等他把饭菜端上桌的时候徐明浩已经没有在沙发上坐着了，他正蹲在地上费力地在行李箱里翻找着什么，看见金珉奎了露出个不好意思的表情：“真的太麻烦你了，我现在也没有带什么，这瓶红酒送给你吧。”

金珉奎本来想拒绝，可是看着徐明浩亮晶晶的眼睛觉得自己最好还是收下来，把酒放进柜子里后招呼徐明浩来吃饭，然后瞥见茶几上他一口没喝的水。

徐明浩顺着他的目光看过去，然后突然反应过来，连忙摆手说：“不、不是，是我胃不好，不能喝凉水，对不起。”

金珉奎把筷子递给他：“干嘛又要道歉，你放松一点啦，晚上......”

“我睡沙发就好！”不等金珉奎安排，徐明浩赶紧抢在他前面说，金珉奎看他一副实在觉得不好意思的表情也就默许了：“还好现在天气不冷，我给你找条毯子盖吧。”

吃完饭后徐明浩主动提出来要洗碗，金珉奎想着如果这样能减轻他的心理负担那就让他去做吧，他说了声“拜托你了”就拿了衣服先去洗澡，刚把t恤脱下来就听见厨房那边传来清脆的的碎裂声。

哦嚯，完蛋。

金珉奎急匆匆赶到厨房，徐明浩蹲在水池边上，地上的盘子已经摔得四分五裂。徐明浩想去拾碎瓷片，金珉奎还没来得及阻止就看见他的指头被划了一个口子。

“哎，不要用手去捡啊。”金珉奎赶紧从小药箱里找出创口贴给他贴上，然后拿了扫帚把碎瓷片清理掉。徐明浩被安置在沙发上，就像他等着吃饭的时候一样。金珉奎又把碗筷都洗了，等忙完了才问徐明浩一句：“手还疼吗？”

“真的很抱歉，又给你添麻烦了。”徐明浩沮丧地盯着自己的脚尖，像犯了错误等待被骂的小孩。他原本就瘦，这副模样更让人觉得易碎，金珉奎觉得自己要是再不安慰他一下他马上也要变成另一个碎掉的盘子了。

“没关系啦，谁都有打碎盘子的经历，不用放在心上，害你受伤，我才是要道歉。”金珉奎伸手去揉了揉他的头发，刚碰到的一瞬间徐明浩下意识往后躲了一下，然后就缩着脖子乖乖让他摸。

金珉奎已经不记得这是今天第几次觉得徐明浩可爱了，他拍拍他的头：“别懊恼了，把头抬起来。”徐明浩缩着脖子低着头，像一只窝囊的鹌鹑，有点好笑，金珉奎无法抑制地嘴角上扬。

“你、你要不要先把衣服穿上。”徐明浩犹犹豫豫地抬头，眼神四下闪躲着不敢看他，金珉奎这下才发现自己刚刚听见声音就急忙跑了出来，忘了自己现在正是裸着上身的状态。这下轮到他脸爆红了，结结巴巴说了句“我先去洗澡了”就脚底抹油溜进浴室，等把花洒打开胡乱抹了把脸才反应过来，明明都是男生，有什么好不能看的啊？

事实证明徐明浩带那么大的行李箱真是没白带，竟然连睡衣都塞进去两套，他本人此刻正把那两套款式相差无几最多就是颜色不同的两套睡衣摊在沙发上，兴致勃勃地问金珉奎：“你觉得哪件好看？”

金珉奎没有办法在三秒钟的时间里修炼出火眼金睛突然变成时尚达人，只能随便指了指那套颜色看上去深一点的说：“那就这件吧。”

他话刚说完就见徐明浩露出失望的表情：“啊，我还觉得今天穿另一套比较好。”然后就把深色的那套塞回行李箱，带着浅色的走进了浴室。

金珉奎一边在心里念叨他任性，一边从柜子里翻出条毛毯替他铺在沙发上，他这时候突然有点担心起来，徐明浩那么瘦，睡这张硬硬的沙发床，会不会被自己的骨头硌得疼呢？

他还在神游，徐明浩就已经洗完澡边擦头发边往沙发这边走，他的脸被热气熏出一层粉红色，裤管空荡荡的，露出竹节一样的脚踝。然后他在金珉奎身边坐下，金珉奎闻到他身上和自己一样的沐浴露的味道，莫名地又开始脸红。

“要不要开一点红酒喝？”徐明浩把擦完头的毛巾放到一边然后问他，金珉奎正愁找不到事做，连声应了去柜子里拿徐明浩送他的那瓶葡萄酒。他的公寓里没有红酒杯，就去碗柜里拿了两个碗给他和徐明浩一人倒了半碗。

他们拿着碗干杯，酒红色的液体在碗里晃荡晃荡然后被徐明浩抿进嘴，顺着喉管流进胃里。他竟然还有兴致用手机播放着小提琴曲，在音质不够好的乐声里托着下巴和金珉奎扯东扯西，他喝了点酒就变得比平常兴奋些，当然不至于醉，只是话变得多起来。

金珉奎听他叽叽喳喳地说些有的没的小事，说他家里的阿姨上次洗坏了他好喜欢的一件外套，说之前每天接他下课的司机特别喜欢讲冷笑话，如果讲出来他不笑的话就会露出很沮丧的表情。徐明浩说着说着又凑到金珉奎眼前，近到金珉奎可以数清楚他的睫毛，说话的热气打在他脸上，金珉奎一下子全身僵硬：“明浩？”

“谢谢你。”徐明浩直视着金珉奎的眼睛，很认真地道谢，“如果没有珉奎收留我，今天我真的不知道要去哪了。”

金珉奎把距离拉开一点，掩饰性地把视线落在远处的墙面上：“那今天爱讲冷笑话的司机怎么没有来接你呢？”他话刚落下徐明浩就苦恼地皱起眉，像是在犹豫到底要不要说出实情，金珉奎正后悔自己是不是说了越界的话，就听见徐明浩慢悠悠地说：“我偷偷跑出来的，和家里，闹了一点矛盾。”

“诶？”金珉奎睁大了眼睛，他怎么也没法把徐明浩和离家出走联系在一起，可看着徐明浩实在伤心的样子，正义感又冒出来让他脑子一热：“没关系，没有地方去的话，以后可以住在我这。”

徐明浩晦暗不明的眼睛又因为这句话迸发出惊喜的光来，他拉住金珉奎的手臂：“真的可以吗？”金珉奎生出隐秘的满足感，拍了拍胸脯保证：“没问题，没地方去的话，就住在我这里吧。”

而此刻，他当然不会想到，这个带着一点冲动做出的决定，会对他未来的生活产生怎样翻天覆地的影响。

03.

金珉奎早上被第八个闹钟叫起来的时候猛然想起屋子里不止自己一个人，他赶紧把乱糟糟的头发用手抓了抓，确认自己的着装整洁后才打开房间的门。

印入眼帘的是徐明浩光洁的后背，金珉奎被没有想到的景象击中，愣愣地张大了嘴巴。徐明浩正在换衣服，金珉奎第一次直接而不是隔着衬衫看见他的腰，比想象中的还要细，徐明浩整个人都像薄薄的一张纸，能被金珉奎拿过来叠成一只轻巧的千纸鹤。

“早啊。”徐明浩穿好上衣回头就看见靠着门的金珉奎，笑着打了招呼。金珉奎心虚地捏着衣角，点了点头说：“昨天晚上睡得好吗？”

“很好，真的谢谢你。”

金珉奎听了并不感到满足，反而生了点莫名其妙的气，在沙发上怎么可能睡得好啊，撒谎。

他们俩不在一个院，在学校门口就分开了，可还是被金珉奎眼尖的同学看见了。同学勾住金珉奎的肩膀冲他挑了挑眉：“你和徐明浩怎么认识的？”

金珉奎想了想觉得还是不要把徐明浩住在他家里的事往外说，含糊其辞地敷衍过去，同学奇怪地看他一眼，也就转到了别的话题：“说到徐明浩，你听说过那件事吗？”

金珉奎疑惑于同学突然压低的声音：“哪件事？”

“你看，今天都没车送他来。”同学朝空荡的校门口努了努嘴，“他和家里闹翻了，说是因为......”

金珉奎一下子捂住他的嘴堵住他要出口的话，同学一脸震惊地看着他，金珉奎看他没有要再往下讲的意思才松开了捂住他嘴巴的手，他真的有点不愉快：“别在这里瞎传这些捕风捉影的事。”

说完了他就迈开步子气呼呼地回到教室，留下不知道自己做错了什么事的同学。他也不知道哪来这么大的火气，可就是看不得别人议论徐明浩。再说了，再说人家明明现在住在我家，他的事我才不要听你们说。

他郁结了一天，下了课也没再和同学们聊些什么，给徐明浩发了信息就赶去他教室门口等他一起回家。

徐明浩的学院女生偏多，门口站着几个等女朋友下课的男生，见他来了以为也要接女朋友，友好地点了点头算是打招呼，然后火速给女朋友发信息：你知道吗，金珉奎！那个金珉奎，在你班门口不知道在等谁！

徐明浩出来的时候看见的就是金珉奎百无聊赖地蹲在地上和蚂蚁交换脑电波的样子，他心里咯噔一下，赶紧上前拉了人加快脚步就要走。金珉奎被他行色匆匆的模样吓到，连忙问他：“怎么了，这么着急？”

徐明浩上牙咬着嘴唇，在下唇上压出一块没有血色的苍白区域，金珉奎看他这个动作就知道他心里肯定有什么事压着，虽然他真正和徐明浩相处也不过是从昨晚开始的，但好像就是能读明白他每一个表情。

“怎么了啊。”到了校门口徐明浩才慢下步子，金珉奎上手替他把翘着的几根头发压下去，担心地问他。

“你以后别来等我了。”徐明浩低着头不去看他，他不安地绞着自己的手指头，小心翼翼地开口。金珉奎听了有点委屈，他实在不知道明浩怎么突然说这样话，他也不是把话憋在心里的人，直接问道：“为什么啊？”

徐明浩的头越垂越低，甚至后颈都快要暴露在金珉奎的视线里，过了好几秒钟他在下定决心一样抬起头，对上金珉奎无辜的眼睛：“会被人误会的。”

误会？金珉奎眨巴两下眼睛然后刨根问底：“有什么好误会的？”

徐明浩又羞又恼地跺了跺脚，好像在埋怨话说到这步了金珉奎怎么还不明白，他轻轻锤了一下金珉奎的胳膊：“反正就是别来了，也别和人说我们住一起好吗，我很快就会找到新的住处，不用打扰你了。”

金珉奎听了这话从心里泛上来一层苦味，他不知道徐明浩心里在想什么，但是听他说要找其他住处的时候好像后脑勺被什么蛰了一下，脑子里嗡嗡地响，烦了他一天的坏心情又卷土重来并且愈演愈烈。这才知道这坏心情的来源是什么，因为徐明浩对他有所隐瞒，他像一块毛玻璃，内里朦胧而浑浊。他口袋里还放着中午去找人配的备用钥匙，现在闷闷不乐地掏出来递给徐明浩：“昨天晚上说好的，没地方住就可以住我这，钥匙给你。”

徐明浩惊愕地看着被塞进自己手心里的钥匙，这把钥匙还带着金珉奎淡淡的体温，把他的手心烫了一下，暖意一直传到心脏，他突然就有一点后悔了。

金珉奎也在后悔，后悔草率地把徐明浩领回家，在心里默默地对自己讲，你这是笨蛋啊，难道要人家小少爷天天睡沙发？

就这么各怀心事地回了家，金珉奎沉默着去做晚饭，徐明浩又像初次来的时候那样坐在沙发上等着，不同的是现在这个沙发已经算是他的私人领地，他睡觉的地方。他觉得自己有必要去和金珉奎道个歉，头脑发热地来到厨房，可当真正面对的时候大脑又一片空白，支支吾吾地除了“对不起”也说不出别的像样的话。

“我不是要你道歉，”金珉奎叹了口气，“我是想让你说清楚。”

徐明浩又开始咬嘴唇，金珉奎盯着他露出来的一点点牙齿，无奈地摸了摸他的头：“我没有逼你交代什么，你不想讲可以不讲，但是我觉得，我应该值得被你信任吧……”说着说着他自己也没了底气，尾音弱下去，好好的一句话就这么变成一条突兀断掉的线。

“其实你不该让我住下的。”

徐明浩不自觉地伸手拉住金珉奎的衣角，他自己好像还浑然不知，于是金珉奎也对他无意识流露出的一点点依赖甘之如饴。

“因为我喜欢男生，他们都知道。”

想比起“喜欢男生”这枚重磅炸弹，金珉奎的关注点很不合时宜地偏到“他们”上，他刚想问问“他们”都是谁，却惊讶地发现徐明浩哭了。

他的下唇渗出了血珠，一定是刚刚咬得太狠的缘故，带着血的嘴唇还在不停地一张一合：“我说会被误会，是怕他们误以为你是我男朋友。我不该跟你回来的，是我的错。”

金珉奎知道“他们”是谁了，徐明浩被“他们”伤害了。

他轻轻地去擦徐明浩的眼泪，当这个人真的不设防地向他袒露的时候，比起惶恐和得偿所愿，他更多感受到的竟然是悲伤。徐明浩是易碎品，此刻的他甚至浑身都已经满是裂痕，差一个将来未来的、崩塌的临界点。

他要碎掉了，如果我不抱抱他的话，他就要碎掉了。

于是他温柔地把徐明浩抱进怀里，想用自己来填补那些裂痕和缺陷。第一次见面的场景又在脑海里回放一遍，背着舞台灯光的轻盈一跃，侧脸上的阴影，白衬衫遮掩下，纤薄得像一场梦的身体。那只鸟飞回来了，或许是天鹅，此刻正仰着脆弱脖颈，用濒死的绝望在他的怀里流泪。

“你没有错。”金珉奎不知道该说些什么，只能一遍遍地重复着单调的话语，“你很好。”

04.

金珉奎半夜里睡得迷迷糊糊起来上厕所，路过客厅的时候发现沙发那边还传来微弱的光亮，原来是徐明浩还在看手机。

金珉奎把灯打开，刚想问问徐明浩怎么还不睡，就看见他慌慌张张地擦着眼睛。

怎么又在哭，金珉奎的觉彻底醒了，他走到沙发边上蹲下来和徐明浩平视：“在难过吗？”

徐明浩摇了摇头，然后又点了点头：“有点后悔，我不该和你讲的。”

金珉奎看着他通红的眼角，一股无力感涌了上来：“为什么不能和我讲呢，我们现在不是......朋友吗？”不知道为什么，朋友这两个字总有点难以出口，金珉奎甚至自己都有点为这两个字心虚。

徐明浩把手搭到金珉奎的膝盖上，金珉奎知道他心里紧张的时候就喜欢和人有肢体接触，在这种关头心里冒出一丝隐秘的甜。

“那时候，有女生和我表白，我拒绝了。她问我为什么，我就说因为我喜欢男生。”徐明浩像被拧开的水龙头，好像要把憋在心里的故事一股脑倒出来，明明刚刚还在后悔，“结果她说，好恶心啊，然后就告诉了别人。”

“明明是我的秘密，是想让她不要那么难过才说的。”徐明浩委屈极了，眼眶里又盈满了泪，“家里人也知道了，为什么连他们都不理解我呢？因为觉得压抑，所以一气之下就跑了出来。”

他放在金珉奎膝盖上的手猛地抓紧，把金珉奎的睡裤攥出乱糟糟的褶皱：“他们停了我的卡，其实我根本没有地方可以去，是你把我捡回来了，珉奎，如果没有你，我真的不知道要怎么办才好了。”

徐明浩用尽全身力气想把眼泪憋回去，好像觉得这样当这人的面哭实在是丢脸，又把脸埋进毯子里，再说话的时候声音就瓮声瓮气的，裹挟着潮湿的水汽：“你也会觉得我恶心吗？”

金珉奎也跟着难过起来，徐明浩什么时候变成他心尖上的一块肉，只是看着他哭，金珉奎就痛得像被抽了肋骨。徐明浩是笨蛋，被伤害过后根本也没有长记性，又一次轻易地捧出真心，告诉了金珉奎他本该藏好的秘密。他哪里是天鹅，分明是遍体鳞伤的大雁，用不惜坠落的勇气一次次撞上悬崖。

金珉奎不知道该说些什么，他觉得自己现在说什么都没有用，而长久的沉默显然让徐明浩更加不安，他从毯子里抬起头的时候双目已经赤红一片，让人看了胆战心惊。

“你也觉得我很恶心吗？”他又问一遍，声音沙哑着，好像连气都接不上了。

金珉奎觉得自己说什么都没有用了，他不想再听到徐明浩的嘴里再吐出同时伤害他们两个人的话了，徐明浩离他好近，他的手甚至还搭在自己的膝盖上，是他把人捡回来的，那么理所应当该负起责任。

他鬼使神差地亲上徐明浩的嘴唇，轻轻地伸出舌尖舔了一下，有血的味道，徐明浩一定又咬嘴唇了，他对自己总是那么狠，好像不知道痛。

可金珉奎离开的时候，突然被抱着脖子拉回去。徐明浩毫无章法地再一次把自己的嘴唇撞上金珉奎的，啃咬着吮吸着，企图通过这些来找到归属感。金珉奎的心脏又酸又软，他尝到了徐明浩的味道，腥甜的血和咸涩的泪，一道甜蜜的伤痕。

他觉得自己找到了最好的回答。

05.

在研究子弹的时候，并不只是要加强它的穿透力，因为如果子弹仅仅是射穿人体只留下一个血洞的话，大部分的动能就会损失掉，这样是达不到理想的杀伤力的。所以说，手枪的子弹进入人体后并不会穿透，而会停留在人的体内，旋转，扩张或者爆炸，留下血肉无法填补的永久性空腔。

金珉奎的体内现在就卡着这样一枚子弹。

教授还在慢悠悠地讲最后一节的知识点，金珉奎的心思却早已飞了出去，他被这颗子弹折磨得心神不宁，眉毛皱得快要连到一起。

他摸了摸自己的嘴唇，又想起徐明浩像一只小兽一样与他接吻的场景，比起当时的心跳加速，现在回想起来只觉得心悸和不真实，像烟花炸开后留下的淡淡的硫磺味道。他们怎么会用亲吻表达安慰，明明连告白都没有做过。

徐明浩喜欢男生，这种情况下被亲的话，不就是说明他喜欢我吗？金珉奎在草稿纸上胡乱画着线条，没有一条公式能帮他推算出这到底是不是个伪命题。

终于，他在心里和讲得起劲的教授道了歉，把书本一股脑塞进包里，蹑手蹑脚从后门溜了出去。光靠他自己是想不明白的，他得去找徐明浩才行。或者这又只是借口，他只是因为半天没有见面，没办法抑制他的想念。

他透过窗户看见坐在倒数第二排的徐明浩，他托着下巴，不知道是在听课还是在放空。金珉奎溜早了，这次真的等了好久才等到下课，他慢慢萎靡的情绪随着下课铃响起又重新变得高亢。上次和他打招呼的男生这次姗姗来迟，一路小跑着才赶上女朋友下课，看见金珉奎又在这里就顺嘴一问：“又来等徐明浩吗？”

金珉奎不知道是从哪里冒出来的好胜心，做出一副很骄傲的样子：“是啊，等我男朋友呢。”说完不顾男生快惊掉的下巴，像一只花孔雀一样得意洋洋地往教室门口走。

但其实讲这话他还是有点中气不足，毕竟还没有真的告白。可万一告白了，徐明浩真的会答应吗？搞不好昨天晚上只是他太难过了，换做别人去安慰他，他也会亲别人吗？

金珉奎想着想着又纠结起来，尤其是想到万一是别人收留了徐明浩是别人听了他的故事心里就更难受，他就知道光靠自己怎么也理不清这一团乱麻。好在徐明浩终于出了教室，他连忙迎上去，小声地抱怨了句“我等你好久哦。”

徐明浩看见人的一瞬间习惯性地神经紧张，然后又想起了什么一样放松下来。他本来想说不是让你别来了吗，可这种时候说这样的话实在太扫兴，他看了看金珉奎好看的侧脸，鼓起勇气牵住了他的手。他好紧张，觉得自己的手心都渗出汗了，好在金珉奎一秒没有犹豫的回握住他，把手指塞进他的指缝里，紧紧地十指相扣，像用手给他们俩打了个结。

徐明浩不知道怎么又觉得眼眶热热的，他怀疑金珉奎给他下了什么咒语，只要他一靠近，泪腺就会变得格外发达。

明明我很少哭的。徐明浩在心里为自己辩驳，最后得出来的结论是，都怪金珉奎。

金珉奎浑然不觉自己已经变成徐明浩心里的罪魁祸首，他还这么沉浸在牵手的心动里。徐明浩的每根指头都是纤瘦的，骨节很分明，握住的时候是和圆润的手完全不一样的感觉，让他觉得要是自己用多点力，徐明浩的手就会发出竹管爆裂的声音。

他稍微有点理解那些在校园里不分场合黏黏糊糊的小情侣的心理了，谈恋爱真好啊。

06.

“我们在交往吗？”

徐明浩正靠在沙发上看书。这已经完全变成他的领地，金珉奎要跟他说话的时候总是被要求重新搬张椅子坐在旁边。听了金珉奎用不满和犹疑的语气问出来的问题，他翻书的手指顿住，一时间也不知道要说什么好。

哪有一上来就问这么直接的啊！徐明浩不安地捏着书页，又在心里埋怨起金珉奎来。

金珉奎很苦恼，这些天他们的确有变得亲近，可似乎总是卡在一个点上不上不下，和普通的朋友似乎也没什么不同。他看着徐明浩装模作样地把目光聚焦在书上的样子又觉得好笑，看他这样子就知道根本没在看书。于是他直接上手把那本书抽走放到一边，徐明浩失去这最后一个盾牌，很懊恼地用手捂住脸：“没有......吧。”

“那从现在开始交往吧。”金珉奎早就知道徐明浩会是这副模棱两可的态度，他把徐明浩捂着脸的手拿下来，很真挚地直视他的眼睛，“我喜欢你。”

突然的直球让徐明浩招架不及，他的脸烧得通红：“你你你，你喜欢我呀？”

“嗯，喜欢你。”金珉奎起身一屁股坐上沙发，突然的靠近让徐明浩更不知如何招架，他心跳得好快，简直想叫他戴着瓶底厚眼镜的家庭医生来给他看一看是不是生了不得了的病。

可他就是开不了口，明明也怀抱着同样炙热的情感，可所有词句都好像溶在血液里的酒精，只在皮下徒劳地沸腾。

他真的病了，在这种明明只需要看着金珉奎的时候，脑海里却一幕幕闪回着不堪的画面。那些在背后的指指点点和小声点的议论，父亲的怒吼和母亲的眼泪，朋友若有若无的疏远，最后定格在那天，坦诚地对喜欢自己的人露出最柔软的部分，却反被用锋利的匕首插入心脏。

可珉奎不一样啊，他和所有人都不一样，最无助最寒冷的那个晚上把自己带回家，张开双臂接住了全部的他。

我也是值得被喜欢的呀。徐明浩去看金珉奎硬撑着的样子，伪装着从容的表情却握着他手腕的手都在颤抖，他突然就释然了。

“大笨蛋金珉奎。”徐明浩把头靠到金珉奎的胸膛上，听他透过皮肉和薄薄的衣服传来的心跳声。

“我才不是笨蛋。”金珉奎嘟囔着，胳膊环上徐明浩的腰。

“在交往啦，笨蛋！”徐明浩想用严肃的语气来讲，可怎么也压不住笑意，从城堡里出逃的小王子跌跌撞撞地找到自己的永无乡，他被抛进巨大的奶油蛋糕里，一点一点往下陷，陷入甜蜜里。

07.

金珉奎睡不着。

徐明浩就躺在离他二十公分远的地方，呼吸平稳悠长，在床垫上，也在金珉奎心脏上压出浅浅的凹陷，他只要一伸手，就能把人捞过来，抱住，亲吻，或者更多。

他想起那天那个血腥味的吻，后知后觉地发现徐明浩的嘴唇很柔软，柔软的，温暖的，很，很好亲。

我完蛋了。

明明提出要一起睡的是金珉奎自己，可现在辗转难眠的也是他。他说睡沙发肯定不舒服，连拖带拽让徐明浩来和他一起睡。他没有真的图谋不轨，却低估了徐明浩对他的吸引力。

金珉奎翻过身，他想看看徐明浩睡着了是什么样子。可却在黑暗里对上一双同样睁着的眼睛，他被吓得差点惊呼出声。

“睡不着吗？”徐明浩打开床头的灯，昏暗的黄色灯光并不会刺得眼睛难受，反而像某种波纹，在黏稠的空气里一层层漾开。

徐明浩支起身子，被子就从他的肩头滑下去，他就用那副样子问他：“为什么睡不着？”

为什么睡不着？

徐明浩绝对察觉到了什么，他察觉到了黏稠的空气，也窥见了昏暗的灯光照不到的阴暗角落，因为在金珉奎体内的那颗种子，让人坐立难安无法入睡疯狂汲取水分想要生根发芽的种子，就是他亲手埋下的。

金珉奎的视线从徐明浩的脸往下移，他穿着真丝的睡衣，领口很低，金珉奎费了好大的劲把视线从他的胸口移开，喉结不受控制地上下滚动了一下。

“我、我去上个厕所。”他慌慌张张掀了被子就想逃，他也不知道自己是怎么了，但是理智告诉他现在不能待在以徐明浩为中心半径五米的范围里，他得回到安全的地方，回到陆地，而不是晕乎乎地漂流。

可徐明浩不放过他，他从被子里伸出手拉住他，其实也没有用多大的力，可金珉奎偏偏被钉在原地动弹不得。

“要接吻吗？”徐明浩问他。

你瞧瞧，这实在太不像话，怎么能用最平常的语气发射原子弹，好像没考虑过会有怎样不堪想的后果。金珉奎的心跳如擂鼓，徐明浩知道，他什么都知道。不如说这一切都是他亲手布置，他无心设下陷阱，偏偏金珉奎像个笨蛋不管不顾地往里跳。

他嘴里漫上来血腥的味道，和那天不同的味道，为什么徐明浩的血是甜的呢？想再尝一次，他这才知道自己的异常也许都是因为上瘾，管他呢，他就是想尝尝徐明浩的味道。

他又坐上床，踏进禁地，他们都知道这意味着什么。徐明浩抓着金珉奎的手环上他的脖子，他微微仰起头等着金珉奎的触碰。

哪里会有这样的玫瑰，主动跳到人手里，说你应该拥有我。

金珉奎心里某根线一下子断掉，他俯下身去亲他，嘴唇触碰到那一刻他心里那颗种子终于生根发芽。徐明浩真的是甜的，金珉奎又是小孩子口味，他怎么可能停的下来。他去亲他的嘴唇，舌尖舔过他每一颗牙齿，然后他去触碰徐明浩柔软的舌尖，感觉到对方也同样在微微地颤抖。

他解开徐明浩的纽扣，那件睡衣很容易就从他身上滑下来，露出纤瘦的身子。金珉奎又去吮他的脖颈，一路向下把吻印在他身上每一块皮肤。他没有想过自己会做这样的事，可真正做了的时候，才知道他渴望这么做已经很久了。

徐明浩的声音很好听，他把浸着蜜的呜咽藏在喉咙里，金珉奎想让他叫出声来，可他只是通红了一张脸摇头说不要。

不要就不要吧，金珉奎满头的汗，他不知道是从哪个角落里捡回来了点残缺理智，最后关头还要磨磨叽叽地确认一遍：“可以进去吗？”

全部没入的时候徐明浩别扭地扭着身子，他紧紧抱住金珉奎的脖子，费力地把自己贴在他身上。

“好奇怪，”他凑在金珉奎的耳边说，“我的肚子好胀。”

金珉奎于是拉着他的手去摸他的肚子，摸他肚皮上那块微微的凸起，说：“我就在这里哦。”

“珉奎......在这里。”徐明浩愣愣地重复着金珉奎的话，他的意识还没完全回笼，不知道有没有真正明白这句话的意思，或者说他也沉浸在巨大的幸福里，和金珉奎一起离开陆地。

金珉奎开始大力地抽插起来，徐明浩又漏出一点压抑的呻吟，快感从尾椎开始传到全身，他这才知道自己天真的邀请背后到底藏着怎样糜烂的快乐。

“明浩，好棒。”金珉奎是第一次开荤，他好像有用不完的精力，每次都大开大合地顶弄着，徐明浩被顶得下意识想躲，又被他拽着脚踝拉回来。他好瘦，背上耸起的蝴蝶骨像没进化完全的翅膀，金珉奎虔诚地去抚摸着两块凸起，把吻印在上面。留在人间吧，不要飞走，留在我怀里吧。

徐明浩一缺失安全感就想着去抱金珉奎，他哽咽着央求着：“你亲亲我呀。”金珉奎的心脏都快化成一滩水，恨不得把每个地方都和他连在一起。慢慢地呻吟也没办法压抑，徐明浩在金珉奎身下一声比一声高地喘着，胡乱地叫着金珉奎的名字，双腿也缠上他的腰，把自己打得更开。

高潮的时候他像被踩了尾巴的猫，从未有过的快感让他感到害怕，只能瑟缩着往金珉奎怀里钻。金珉奎还是没有忍住，闷哼着射在了他的体内。他想拔出去替人清理一下的时候被慌忙地抱住，徐明浩的眼睫上还挂着未干的泪珠：“不要走。”

他用左手去摸自己微微鼓起的肚子：“珉奎，在这里，不要走。”

金珉奎一颗心又被填得满满当当，他把徐明浩压回床上，拿了枕头垫在他的腰下面：“要再来一次吗？”

他才没有真的在等答案。

08.

徐明浩躺在床上哼哼唧唧的，金珉奎红着脸替他揉腰，睡了几天的沙发昨晚又被狠狠地地折腾，他的腰现在的状况实在有点不好。

“都怪你，你这个发情混蛋！”徐明浩用脚去踢金珉奎，瞪着眼睛向他示威。金珉奎一把抓住他的脚踝，在他惊愕的目光里委屈地开口：“明明是你自己让我不要走的。”

徐明浩窘迫得不行，他还没能从羞耻里缓过来，只好张牙舞爪地要去揍金珉奎。金珉奎躲着落在他身上软绵绵的拳头，找了空隙又去亲徐明浩的脸颊。徐明浩被他搞得不好意思，卸了力气乖乖钻进他怀里。

“我说，你是不是对我有想法那天才捡我回来的？”徐明浩在他的胸口画圈圈，画得金珉奎呼吸又变得粗重。

他对徐明浩有想法吗？

如果有的话，又是从什么时候开始的。难道是晚会上那只展翅的鸟，还是每天开车门时他从袖子里露出来的一截细瘦的手腕，或者那天晚上空气里浪漫因子含量过高，金珉奎摄入过量从此难以脱身。

这要怎么说呢，就好像扔出去的东西一定会被重力牵引着往下落，吸引力的事情怎么说得清。

他不是牛顿，却也被红苹果砸中脑袋，徐明浩成为他的天降惊喜，让他轻而易举地明白万有引力的真谛。

—END—


End file.
